The invention relates generally to optical structures which receive light from relatively uncontrolled sources in terms of directivity and uniformity and emit a spatially-controlled light distribution with respect to the two orthogonal axes defined with respect to the direction of propagation of the light source, and relates particularly to such structures utilized for residential, commercial and industrial lighting applications.
The ability to control the light distribution from various light sources, such as a point source or an extended source about two orthogonal axes has not been successfully implemented in a unitary structure. For example, in typical office lighting applications using fluorescent lighting, no single element is able to simultaneously control the light distribution about two axes. A fluorescent light contains a single reflector which is only able to provide directivity along one axis. Alternatively, if two axes control is attempted with the present technology, a reflector and luminaries are required. This combination, however, provides efficiency losses, suffers from non-uniformity and creates a complex and bulky arrangement.
It would be desirable to have a relatively robust, lightweight and efficient optical structure that would fit easily within a small form factor and that would be able to receive light from any light generating means. Such a structure would permit new and useful ways to provide directed light distribution for various lighting applications.